


Dangerous Lovers

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anncoe - Freeform, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna and Simcoe share a moment of intimacy as lovers. Based off a Tumblr prompt.





	

His name escapes her lips one final time with an urgent desperation and her limbs halt all of their motions. The instant inferno of passion that flooded her veins gradually slips into a soothing lukewarm sensation. The rebel spy and tavern-maid slowly drapes her heavily quivering figure over his larger and stronger one. Fresh beads of sweat trickle across almost every inch of her skin from her efforts to bring the Captain as much pleasure as she humanly could. 

The brunette’s heavy-lidded pools of bright honey study him with a tender fondness and affection. There is a strange but welcome glow radiating in her cheeks; the kind that comes only from having all her needs and desires satisfied in an overwhelming abundance.

She is used to her lovers telling her to quickly redress instead of being allowed to remain in an intimate tangle of limbs. Yet, somehow, Anna is certain that even if she was ordered to move, she wouldn’t be able to. They had so well loved each other that Anna was left utterly exhausted. So she'd stay exactly where she was unless John had the desire to move her. 

The pads of her callous fingers come to rest delicately upon Simcoe’s sturdy chest. Breaths are shakily heaved from her lungs as Anna brings her lips to the curve between his mighty jaw-line and his ear. She starts to murmur something about loving him that comes out incomprehensibly. Long lashes flicker closed with the intention to reopen but they remain pressed closed. The darkness of a well satisfied slumber steals over her with a relentless force and resistance was futile.


End file.
